


I read books, she reads cards

by mimisdeliveryservice



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Divination, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimisdeliveryservice/pseuds/mimisdeliveryservice
Summary: Trixie Mattel is your typical nerd who needs friends. Katya Zamolodchikova is your typical goth kid who likes tarot. What will the future bring to them?





	I read books, she reads cards

Every school had it's weird kids. Trixie Mattel was convinced that that was her with her big glasses, bold make up and a passion for maths. Her classmates were either all beautiful like Pearl or Violet, or talented and funny like Kennedy or Ginger. She had friends before-Dela and Shangela but against all odds they got together which made her a third wheel, so now Trixie would sometimes chat up Max or Jaidynn, but she would always be waiting for the right person to join her class and talk to her. She'd often daydream of her princess on a white horse coming and swooping her off her feet. Well nothing of that sort happened, instead she got Katya, a Russian girl with dyed black hair with a taste for goth clothing . You see Katya Zamolodchikova transferred in the middle of the school year due to unknown circumstances. Though some speculated that it was the aftermath of a scandal,and others thought she was just a pothead that skipped too many classes the truth was different. Katya used to be bullied because she's a lesbian. So she tried to avoid conflict this time and that's why for weeks no one could talk to "the new girl". Almost every break Katya was either smoking outside or reading foreign language books. Miss Zamolodchikova peaked everyone's interest, especially Trixie's. So that's why one day she walked over to the green eyed girl and introduced herself.  
" Hi I'm Trixie Mattel. I don't think we've met officially yet?". Katya noticed the little voice cracks in Trixie's voice and found them charming. For some unknown reason the Russian felt strangely calm in the other girl's presence. Seeing that a few minutes have passed by without her ever saying back Katya quickly replied.  
" Hi I'm Ekaterina Zamolodchikova, but most people just call me Katya.". By most people she meant her parents and a few teachers that liked her. Trixie was still curious about her new classmate, so she began asking everyday questions  
"So what's your favourite colour?"  
"Red. Even though everyone assumes it's black."  
"Mine's pink. Though that's pretty obvious" said Trixie, gesturing to her outfit and the tips of her hair which were dyed pink.  
"So, how are you with school? If you need any help I can be of your service, especially for maths. The nerd you see is the nerd you'll get." The blonde tried to make a joke, which she followed with a brief awkward laugh.  
"Thanks I'll keep it in mind. And if you ever want to learn French or Russian I'm fluent in both, do i can return the favour" replied the brunette.  
"What's one thing no one knows about you?"  
I'm gay Katya thought  
"Well I really love gymnastics and um I do card readings. Both with playing cards and tarot. Though it's different. With regular cards you can ask a yes and no question, predict your week and see if a guy has feelings for you. And tarot is tarot. Are you interested? "  
"Yeah. I'm interested in fashion even though I tend to keep the same cutesy Barbie gone wrong aesthetic. And I love country music, both listening to it, singing, playing and even writing lyrics."  
That small talk, albeit awkward at first was the start of a friendship. Now Katya only smoked in some of the breaks and Trixie often joined her , sipping a cherry coke. The classic books that the Russian was so fond of were in her backpack, with the bookmark never changing its place for week on end. Their friendship was strong , sure but was school the only similarity between them? They wanted to test that so Trixie and Katya decided that they would need to hang out outside of school. So that's how Trixie found herself sitting on a park bench wondering if they'd eat ice cream or hot dogs. She couldn't make up her mind and then she spotted Katya. The brunette was wearing a black skirt, a red top and a jean jacket. That outfit paired with the red lipstick, instead of the usual blue/ black one and it was almost like Trixie was seeing a new person. She smoothed out her yellow dress and went to hug Katya. The pair had ice cream, talked, made jokes, nothing out of the ordinary. But the day changed Trixie's life. Not only because she hadn't hung out with a friend in so long that everything felt new and refreshing, but because that day she fell in love with Katya Zamolodchikova.  
Trixie wasn't sure to do with her feelings at first. Were they even real, or were they a product of her own loneliness and desire to be loved? It had happened before, her developing crushes on people who were nice to her on a daily basis. She was head over heels with them, then they either made an offhand remark or grew distant from her and she forgot about them. But it was different with Katya. Trixie didn't forget her when the Russian was on a trip to the motherland as she called it for two weeks. Time passed and the blonde's feeling were growing, so she decide that she needed some friendly advice. So she picked up her phone and dialed one of her 5 contacts.  
So that phone call brought her here in the middle of Dela's living room, with both of her former friends looking at her in surprise. She decided to break the awkward silence and be blunt about her "problem".  
"So, since the two of you make that friends to lovers work. How do you do it?" asked Trixie  
"You like that Katya, don't you Trixalicious?" said Shangela knowingly  
"How do you know that?" . Was it that obvious? Could Katya tell. Oh no,that would be awful. Trixie's inner monologue was interrupted by Dela.  
"Well we've seen you two around school always talking and laughing plus you post pictures together, you talk about her all the time and you even tag her in memes. It might seem like you two are just friends but we know you Trixie, we can tell when you're in love. "  
" So, love experts, what do I do?"  
"She can do divination, right? Go and read your future, see if you two end up together."  
Shangela's advice had always helped Trixie in the past, so she figured that it would help her again. That's why she invited Katya to a sleepover and told her to bring her tarot cards. Trixie's family was happy that she'd finally made some new friends, but of course they scolded her for never bringing any guys home. Wanting to avoid a fight, she agreed with her parents and cooped herself up in her room until she heard the doorbell and a yell " Trixie, your friend is here, honey". And sure enough there stood Katya in a black dress with red and white patterns along it, holding a gym bag. Trixie showed her the room and grabbed two plates from the kitchen, not wanting to experience the awkwardness that is dinner with her crush and family. After Katya and Trixie had finished their meal they were all set for the card reading. The Russian pulled out a huge deck of tarot cards for Trixie to shuffle. As she did that the other girl began explaining  
" Okay so think of a question you want answered and make it specific and you'll need 5 cards. Take one from the top of the deck and place it in front of you. Then put one on the left of it and one on the right. And at the end put one card bellow the first and one above it."  
" The first card represents well the present. The emperor reversed, which means your heart is making your decisions for you, instead of your brain, also you may have fallen for someone who's not as organised as you."  
To that Trixie blushed.  
" You didn't tell me that this was a love reading, Trix. Well I'll see what's in store for you. Moving on."  
"The second card represents your past. The empress reversed, which means you weren't feeling confident in yourself, you were more shy and masculine." That was true. Before meeting Shangela and Dela Trixie was very boyish and nerdy. And now she was girly and nerdy.  
"The third card represents your future. strength, which means you have to conquer your fears and do what's best for you, because it's the best for others as well. Go out and meet people and it'll go well, I promise you."  
"The forth card represents why you asked the question. The magician, which means new beggings and that you could undergo a transformation if you try hard. In the love department it signifies that you're likely to meet a potential partner."  
" And last but not least the fifth card represents the potential outcome of a situation. The lovers, which means a new romantic relationship. This new partner is likely to be the one for you. Congrats Trixie."  
As Katya was gathering the cards from her friend's pink desk she was deep in thoughts. Who was Trixie in love with? What did they look like? Were they prettier than her? No, that's no way of thinking. But still, if Trixie suddenly got a boyfriend would she stop hanging out with her? That made her heart ache.  
As for Trixie,she still needed a sign to make her move.  
So that night both girls fell asleep in the same bed, harbouring a crush on each other.  
A tense week passed. While one girl was coming to terms with her feelings for her best friend, the other was planning on ways of confessing her love. Trixie had it figured out, but she'd need a little help from destiny first. So Thursday after their last class she told Katya to bring her cards tomorrow.  
The two of them were the only ones left in the classroom. Katya pulled out a deck of cards, removed the Jokers and asked  
"So does that boy have dark or light hair?"  
" Um, actually I'm asking about a girl. Is that alright." Trixie replied nervously.  
"Oh, okay. I don't judge, nor do the cards. So does she have dark or light hair?"  
" Light"  
"What about her eyes?"  
" Dreamy."  
"I was asking about the colour, Trix."  
" Oh, okay light"  
" Last question- how many letters is her name, not nicknames but her actual name."  
"Nine"  
"Okay. Now shuffle and place them to the right with your right hand if you love said person and to the left with your left hand if you like them."  
As Trixie cut the cards Katya's mind was racing. So her crush was also queer, but in love with another girl. Who the hell has a 9 letter name. It was no one from their class, so it must be one of Trixie's friends or someone online or...  
" Hello, Earth to Katya, I'm done" said Trixie waving a hand in front of her face.  
Katya began to turn the cards face up, looking for matches in the numbers. " 2 kings- they have feelings for you, 2 aces- they want to be with you, and 2 fives- they love you". Trixie broke the silence that followed.  
" Hey Katya, do you want to go out sometime, like on a date?" she said nervously.  
"Yes." replied the other girl and enveloped the blonde in her arms. "Can I have a small kiss?" asked Katya  
Instead of replying Trixie leaned in. This was her first kiss with a girl and it felt good. Katya's lips were soft and Trixie Mattel knew that she wanted to kiss them at least a million more times. But she was running out of breath, so she pulled away. Checking her appearance in her compact mirror she said:  
" Ew, you got your gross red lipstick on me. I hate you. "  
" You love me and you know it"  
"Yes I do."


End file.
